An aerial work platform is a mechanical device used to provide temporary access for people or equipment to inaccessible areas, usually at height. Aerial work platforms are generally used for temporary, flexible access purposes such as maintenance and construction work, such as among other things painting, applying shotcrete, and the like.
One type of aerial work platform is known as a boom lift (sometimes referred to as a “cherry picker”). A boom lift includes a mobile base unit with a boom extending therefrom. The boom may have any number of sections as desired. The sections may be articulating or telescoping.
A basket is attached to the end of the boom. In a typical boom lift, a mounting bracket is attached to the end of the boom. A vertical member extends vertically downwardly from the mounting bracket. Horizontal members (such as forks) extend horizontally from the vertical member. The basket is attached, such as by being bolted, onto a distal end of the horizontal members.
The basket includes guard rails and a control panel for controlling functions such as raising and lowering the basket, rotating the basket, driving and steering the mobile base unit, and the like. The basket also includes a floor. A foot-operated master switch for the control panel is mounted on the floor. The floor typically is made from an expanded metal grate. Decals are attached to various surfaces of the basket to convey information, cautions, and warnings, and to identify various features. Various hardware and/or tools may be contained in the basket.
However, if paint, shotcrete, or the like were to be sprayed, drift, spilled, applied, or leak into or onto the basket, then the paint, shotcrete, or the like may get onto the basket, control panel, master switch, or decals. In some such cases, the the paint, shotcrete, or the like may cover the decals and may hinder their readability. In some such cases, the paint, shotcrete, or the like may foul the hardware and/or the master switch and may hinder their workability. In some such cases, the paint, shotcrete, or the like may cover the control panel and may hinder its operability. In addition, if any of such materials simply were to get onto the basket, then the mere presence of these materials on the basket could contribute to a reduction in the aesthetic attractiveness of the basket, thereby helping contribute to a reduction in the overall value of the aerial work platform.